A Life Taken and a Life Given
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: Elena Roberts was a Muggle born Witch that had a full life of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Love and soon Motherhood. When the return of the Dark lord puts everyone in a panic, she never suspected that her husband would do the unthinkable and awaken in a land that was not her own. ElrondxOC Rated M
1. Aavada Kedavra

Word spreads fast when there is a panic, sometimes is just out right amazing how rumors can spread in no time at all. When utters began to float around about the Dark Lord's return, every magical being, pure or muggle, had fear lace through their veins at the speed of light. It said so in the paper, _Minister of Magic has witnessed the return of You-Know-Who.__** He's Back. **_Just by reading those words, Elena Roberts very being went stiff. She knew about You-Know-Who, everyone did but the people who knew the most are the very people he targeted.

Muggle-borns.

Elena was born to non-magic parents in Rochester, New York. Her parents were both loving and hardworking Lawyers but when Elena's magical abilities began to form at age eight, to say they were concerned was an understatement. Her parents were Christian; went to church every Wednesday and Sunday, participated in the gatherings and fundraisers. Hell her father even stepped in as Pastor when their regular got pneumonia. They saw her magic as the work of the Devil that they even had her Baptized a second time and even had the church elders pray over her.

When her powers showed no sign of being cured, her parents kept their distance. They loved her dearly but they loved her from afar, only giving her a two second hug at least before side stepping from her. Her mother even carried Holy Water in her purse and whenever Elena tested her abilities, her mother would spray her and chant the Lord's Prayer until the poor girl was in tears.

That was her life for the most part of three years until a letter addressed to her came in the mail. It was a beautiful letter, thick folded parchment with a deep red colored wax seal that bore a coat of arms symbol of a badger, eagle, lion and snake. She was ecstatic that there were others out there like her and even more so that there was a school for her to attend. As she tore into her first letter, her father snatched it from her hands, read _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _then tossed the lit fire burner on the stove where he mother was cooking.

"No daughter of mine will attend a school for the wicked." He seethed at her before walking away, the eleven year old with tears falling from her eyes stood and watched as her ticket to freedom was scorched away.

It didn't end there though. From that day forward, letter after letter would arrive, flooding her mail box or shoot from under the door or crash through the window. They filled up her home and no matter how many her parents destroyed, more would show up with no ending in sight.

Finally they let her open one; finally they had given up.

Elena must have read that letter a million times over, not wanting to believe that she had been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a witch and she was going to learn how to be one. The plane ride to London was long but the whole flight she read her letter and kept it close to her heart as happiness filled her soul, her parents joined her not looking thrilled but to see their child so happy they just couldn't deny her anymore. Even if their faith rejected the notion, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts had accepted their child for who she is, for who God made her to be and they would support her.

That was so many years ago. She attended Hogwarts for seven years before graduating and becoming a Seeker for an American Quidditch team. She played the sport all through school, becoming a seeker in year three and playing ever since. She won her Ravenclaw team many games throughout her years at school and had wanted to do it professionally. That's where she met her husband, Ivan Krikot, a Pure Blood Keeper for the Bulgarian team. She had played against them in the Quidditch World Cup, lost against them and then they began dating right after.

After three years of dating, he had asked her to marry him and here she was now. Elena sighed and rubbed her swollen belly as she flipped the paper to where the headline was facing the table top and leaned back in her chair. She had taken a three year retirement from Seeking when she became pregnant. Ivan had to retire completely after taking a fall from his broomstick when a bludger crashed into his hip a few months ago. He fell into a depression that not even the anxious awaiting day of their daughter's arrival brought him happiness. She was only two more months away and he acted as though it was only a mediocre celebration. The thought of being first time parents brought him no joy.

This on top of the newspaper headline was too much for her slowly forming family that it brought along a migraine.

Even though Ivan's accident was four months ago, he could hobble around with the use of a cane but when he did manage to get himself walking, he would leave the house no doubt heading toward the pub down the road a short ways. There he would sit, drink and merry with a friend he speaks little of while she handled the bills, baby issues and be alone in their home. She hated how she could recount the happiness in her life and then be shoved back into her bleak reality with close to zero happiness. The only happiness she felt was when she felt her daughter kick her spine.

Elena sighed once more while she rubbed her squirming belly before looking at the clock on the wall. It read fifteen past ten and she knew that her husband was supposed to be home hours ago. It was a set schedule with him when he went to the pub, an hour every day; he was never late coming home. Worry dripped into her core as she heaved herself from the chair and waddled to window above the kitchen sink.

A fog had rolled in making the dark night look eerier than it has ever been before, lights from the street lamps set an ominous glow to the darkness making her shiver as she closed the blinds. She wanted Ivan to be home, she hated being by herself. What if she fell? What is something was wrong with the baby? So many situations rolled through her mind it made her nauseas.

Something about this evening didn't feel right. Elena placed a protective hand on her belly as the sound around her began to grow low. It was too quiet in her home. The leaky faucet wasn't dripping; the shutters didn't creak when the wind blew. Elena reached for her wand and slid it into her jeans pocket before lacing her finger together over her protruding bellybutton. She was starting get frightened.

Her mind was jolted when she heard the door slam open forcing her to turn around and see that Ivan was standing there, without the use of his cane and what made her blood run cold was that he had his own wand pointed right at her.

Elena swallowed a lump in her throat. "Ivan? Ivan what are you doing?" Her voice betrayed her as it trembled. She searched his face and saw that his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes were now clouded over in a milky mist.

Her heart stopped as she took a step back and reached for her own wand.

"I wouldn't do that, Mudblood." He growled as he took a large step forward, kicking the small sitting chair out of his path so there was nothing between them.

"M…Mudblood? Ivan you've never said that to me." Her voice shook, tears gathered in her eyes as she held her belly tighter. This wasn't Ivan. Her Ivan would never say such a word to her; even in his depression he never called her such things.

"I have seen the truth, heard the truth of what you filth are. You have no place amongst the Pure Bloods of this world. You are nothing but a waste of magical potential." Ivan seethed those words through gritted teeth but as Elena's tears fell, she saw that tears were falling from Ivan as well.

No, this was not her Ivan.

"Darling." Elena sniffed and held her hand up. "Ivan this is not you, please whatever is holding your mind." A sob left her throat as she stepped forward. "Please fight it."

Ivan's hand faltered, his wand slowly went to slip out of his fingers before he grasped tighter once more, tears dripping down his chin as his fist shook. Through the bleak mist he could see the outline of his wife, his pregnant wife who he now realized he loved so dear. He saw her hand reaching toward him and he wanted to run to her but that voice, that hissing voice in his mind was telling him to do the unimaginable.

Ivan let a sob leave his lips as he gripped his wand tighter. "Forgive me, my love." His voice was strained and she could see the hazel of his eyes for a brief moment before they were misty once again.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Elena had no time to react, there was no slow motion for her, no life flashing before her eyes as she watched the green light stream from Ivan's wand, crackling through the air and slamming into her chest. Elena's head fell back, eyes dulled and skin grey as she fell to the ground; landing on her back with a sickening thud. Her daughter wriggled and kicked for a few moments before finally her belly went still.

Ivan's eyes cleared of the mist, dizziness wobbling him but when the pain in his hip returned he crumbled to a heap on the floor. He couldn't remember what happened but when he saw his wand in his hand, and Elena on the floor he realized what he had done. His feature contorted into pure agony as a wail escaped his lips, dragging his body toward his wife's and letting another wail echo through his lips once more.

"No!" He cried as he turned Elena's face toward his, her blue eyes dull and lips parted in a small breath. "No! Please No!" He screamed as he stroked her hair then her belly where his child lay still. There he cried over his love, there he wished for death, there he wished he never told that stranger about his family; about his muggle-born wife.


	2. Silver Arrows

As soon as Elena's back hit the floor of her living room, her body jolted upward with a wail as tears feel like a stream from her chin. Her heart hurt, her breath was hot and a cramp was slowly disappearing from her chest with every hard breath she took. Not able to hold herself up with her shaking arms, her torso fell to the soft green grass that was under her. Wait? Elena flexed her fingers over the soft blades of grass that were such a vibrant green she didn't believe it was real. This wasn't her carpet, this wasn't her home. She was outside in the shining sunlight amongst miles of green pasture with rolling hills and a gentle breeze.

Her red rimmed blue eyes darted around her as she stroked the grass then dragged her fingernails into the dirt, pulling it up and rubbing in her palm. This was real, she was alive and sticking her hand in the dirt. Her examination stopped as more tears gathered and fell as she remembered the last thing that happened.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered solemnly. "He used the killing curse on me." She knew that her husband had no control over himself, she wasn't daft. She could see clear as day that he was under the imperious curse. Her suspicion began when she saw him walking into the house, straight and tall without his cane. The curse could make even the weakest person strong and that was when she knew. Still, Elena held her hands to her heart as it beat wildly and her sobs wracked her form; he still did it. She was murdered by her husband and Elena was still battling the feelings of wanting to hate him and wanting to understand why he did it. He couldn't help it, not many witches or wizards could fight against the imperious curse and her husband wasn't one of them.

Her sobs rocked her form in violent shudders as she brought her hands to belly, feeling the stillness. Her crying ceased and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, whimpering as she ghosted her fingers across her swollen and still belly. She hadn't felt her daughter move of kick since she had awakened and her heart was slowly turning into shattered dust.

"Come on sweetheart." She whispered as she pushed and rubbed her stomach. "Please baby, kick momma." She rubbed and rubbed but no movement was felt. Her lips crumpled, chin quivered but no more tears came through, she was dried. With arms shaking and wails escaping from her lips, Elena hugged her belly as she screamed; the scream of a childless mother.

Elena screamed and wailed until her throat was torn and a burn was forming deep in her chest, only silent wails escaped her crumpled form as she curled into herself with her arms still around her midsection. She was broken; she lost her life, lost her husband and supposedly her child. She was in a place she had never seen before all alone and she knew that she couldn't go on, she wanted it all to end.

That is until she felt a tiny little push against her spine. It was so little and so soft that she almost didn't catch but then it happened again and again and was slowly turning into a forceful kick against her vertebrae. Her baby was kicking, she was kicking! Elena hugged herself tighter, relishing in the painful jabs but to her they felt wonderful. She loved it and silently begged her baby keep doing it.

With a new found hope of her baby surviving, Elena pushed herself onto her knees, one hand supporting her belly with one hand flat to the ground; she took a breath before heaving to her feet, though wobbly at first, she was standing straight with both hands supporting herself. Hot air slammed in through her nose as she willed her heart to settle down then she reached to her back pocket and felt the raised lump of her wand through the fabric.

"Merlin's beard." She whispered gratefully as she pulled it from her pocket. Her wand was thirteen and a half inches, made of strong African blackwood with a unicorn tail core. It had been her friend for almost fifteen years and never let her falter. Now that she was standing with wand in hand, she looked around her and saw that the area was a vast plain with rolling hills, green grass and mountains in the distance. No, this wasn't home; this wasn't familiar to her at all making dread creep into her soul when she realized that she was alone, pregnant and helpless in an unfamiliar place.

"What am I going to do?" She croaked as she took a shaky step forward and slowly started to walk hopefully in the direction of help.

Elena had no idea of how long she had been walking, all she knew was that her feet were absolutely killing her and she could her ankles swelling by the second. She was still on the grassy plain, a small breeze rustling her red hair when she whipped her head around to look for something different. She was getting frustrated. She wanted to sit, she wanted to eat but she knew that she couldn't stop now. The baby continued to kick and squirm for a good while before she slowly calmed down and possibly went to sleep. She rubbed her belly lovingly and held her wand tight as she continued to trek along.

God she was so hungry.

"What do we have here boys? A waddling maiden among the plains?" She never even heard people come toward her. She was so focused on the idea of resting that she didn't know that someone had come upon her. Elena turned around and saw quite a few men, seven in total sitting on horseback leering at her. She had never seen such wild looking people; they looked like they could be a biker gang back home, only more sinister looking.

She gripped her wand tight in a white grip and pressed her hand firmly to her baby. "Please, I don't want trouble. I don't know where I am and I'm pregnant." Her voice shook when she looked from one man to the next. They were absolutely filthy with long tangled hair, some sported beards that were just as ill groomed and it seemed they carried their whole living on horseback.

One man, with long un-kept brown hair with a long beard inched his horse toward the woman. Elena raised her wand toward him with a look of distrust but that only made the men laugh.

"What is a stick going to do for you, woman? You are trekking the Ford of Bruinen, a pretty dangerous space of land for a lady such as yourself to be crossing through." She saw the man lick his lips and let a smirk come across his face when he eyed her; it made Elena's stomach flip.

She found her voice and pointed her wand higher. "I honestly do not know where I am or how to navigate this place or even how I got here! If you gentlemen would kindly help me it would be appreciated, if not then please be on your way." At the end her voice shook and hand trembled. She didn't like the looks these men held.

The leader looked back at his men, silently speaking with them before they all looked at her and drew their horses closer. "We would kindly like to help a lady in need." The leader spoke with mock sincerity and Elena's heart sank. "Although, we men of Dunland are not gentle. Seize her, boys!"

All at once with great speed, the men leaped from their horses and bounded toward her with a loud vocal cry that made her ears ring. Elena's heart sunk to her stomach as she shuffled backward, her knees quivering and clacking. The men drew closer and when one was a finger away from grabbing her shirt, Elena finally found her voice and swung her wand at the man.

"Everte statum!" She yelled with a flick of her wrist. A light red jet of energy streamed from her wand and landed right in the middle of the man's chest, throwing him backward with such a force she could hear something crack when he landed.

Her breathing was fast and her heart was hammering but to keep her and her baby safe, she would _curse _the hell out of these creeps of she had too.

The leader stepped back and glared at the woman with confusion and malice in his eyes. "Witchcraft." He growled as he pulled his sword to point it at her, his men did the same. Elena stared at the six swords with fear in her eyes. Her hand gripped her belly tighter, other holding her ward toward the men as they inched closer to her.

"There's nowhere to run, missy. Just surrender now and maybe I'll forgive what you did to my friend." The leader stood tall and straight when he took a large step closer only for her to take a step back. Elena's lip trembled and hand shook. She was scared, she had only participated in one duel when she was in school and never battled against another wizard, hell the _Everte Statum _was the first spell she had ever used on a person.

These men held swords that were sharp and eyes that screamed _kill _when they looked at her and she didn't know what to do. Taking another step back she raised her wand toward the man that was closest and flicked her wrist. "Stupefy!" She commanded and the spell left her wand with a _whip _of air, watching as the man fell like a brick to the grass.

The leader had had enough of the wench's tricks; he grew bored and just wanted to get her out of the way more than what he wanted to do to her before. "Kill her!" The men bellowed and charged at Elena who stood frozen in her stance. Her eyes were wide, fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt that lay over her belly. She was terrified and unlike before when her husband used the killing curse, everything seemed to flow in slow motion. The men grew closer inch by inch and raised their swords toward her. Elena never closed her eyes, the terror kept them open and as she waited for the blow to kill her, a rush of air past her ear made her jump and when she saw the man crash into the ground she screamed.

A long silver arrow was protruding from his eye socket, blood seeping out and staining the grass a sickening brown. Bile flew up her throat at the sight but froze when the men began to run back to their horses, arrows flying past her and into the screaming men who all soon lay on the ground dead with arrows sticking out from all points of their body.

"I feel sick." She breathed as she fell to the ground on her backside. "I feel so sick." She mumbled and hugged her belly which was squirming about with her child's ferocious kicking and flailing.

"My lady, are you alright?" A voice brought her back to reality and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There standing above her, was possibly the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Smooth skin, grey eyes and tendrils of light blond hair flowed over his shoulders. His attire caught her attention the most, dark silver colored armor covered the man's tall form and was so intricate; she had never seen anything like it.

"I…I don't know where I am." She whimpered as tears began to once again form in her eyes. Her lips trembled and her finger gripped her shirt tighter.

"You are on the borders on Rivendell." His voice was deep and so calm that it sent a wave of ease flow through her.

Elena shook her head. "I do not know of that place, I don't know any of this." She waved her wand around where they sat for emphasis before shoving it back into her pocket. "I don't know how I got here or what to do." She looked into the soft grey eyes and her tears fell with a force.

"Please, I'm pregnant and can't go on for much longer." She broke and let a sob escape her lips. She was so scared and so tired and finally that someone showed her kindness, she didn't want it to go away.

The man looked compassionate and also sad for the mortal woman. Even riding on horseback toward her he could tell that she was heavy with child and that was why he made the command for his men to shoot.

Placing a strong hand on her arm the man looked at her once again. "What is your name, my lady?"

Elena sniffed used her long sleeve to wipe away the rest of her tears. "Elena."

He smiled and squeezed her arm. "I am called Glorfindle. Please, allow me to take you to a friend of mine, he could be able to help you." He offered her a smile and with no warning, Elena was in his arms like she weighed less than a sack of flour. She gripped his shoulders tightly and allowed him to carry her to a large grey horse that was standing patiently for its rider.

Glorfindle gently placed Elena upon his saddle before climbing up behind her, keeping his arms about her to hold the reins and secure her from falling. _"We ride back to Rivendell!"_ With that they rode off into the valley and Elena finally felt safe.


	3. Red Fingertips

As soon as Glorfindle hoisted himself to sit behind Elena, the woman leaned back into his chest, took a few deep breaths before they evened and her eyes closed. He could see that she was exhausted, her aura cried for sleep and when she got comfortable she did just that. Softly kicking his horse, the steed began to walk at such a steady pace that Elena never stirred and slept soundly against the elf's shoulder.

"_My lord, what of the orcs that were spotted in the valley?" _One of men rode up to his side and fell into step with the mighty steed. That was right; Glorfindle had gotten word of a large group orcs that were running across the valley toward the west. He looked behind him to see the rest of men, eight all together, following behind him.

"_I know mellonin. We cannot track after them with this woman hindering us. We must take her to Rivendell and deliver her to Elrond. She is in too fragile a state to be near anymore battles." _

The other elf nodded and then looked upon the woman that lay asleep atop his commander's chest. Her skin looked too pale to be considered healthy for a human woman, a pregnant human that is. Her breath was steady but was labored and her as if with no mind of their own, her fingers ghosted across her belly.

From where he rode he could hear the loud growling the emitted from her stomach. _"We must make hast. Valar knows how long it's been since she's eaten."_

Glorfindle nodded and kicked his horse to flow into a steady gallop. It would be at least a five mile journey back to Rivendell, he knew that she could hold out until then. He looked down to see the woman sleeping soundly against him, fingers twitching over her abdomen and slow breaths were leaving her lips. In all his five thousand years he had never seen a human like her. Dark red hair was very rare amongst humans in this land; he reached out and held a tendril, letting it flow from his fingers like silk. He's also never seen a human with little brown dots that speckled across their noses as well as having dark green eyes. She was very peculiar looking but very beautiful.

Without a second thought he kicked his horse again and soon he and his company were riding like the wind toward Imraldis.

* * *

><p>Elrond let a sigh slip his lips as closed the large book that rested upon his desk. He had spent much of the morning going through his library, Erestor at his side while they went through the thousands of books that dotted along the wall. Most of the books were stacked in mountains, ones that were not able to be placed on the shelf because of the lack of room; it drove Erestor almost mad.<p>

He saw that his lord had fallen into a deep state of depression, to the point where he was afraid his lord and friend would soon fade from his piling grief. Even after almost five hundred years since Lady Celebrian's fading, to Elrond it seemed to have happened yesterday. Her suffering was never ending and Lord Elrond couldn't stop it, her grief and sanity were too much to bear after her capture and rescuing with the orcs that she just couldn't hold on until her boat to the Valinor arrived. Her soul was just too broken. Her fading had caused an unyielding wave of sorrow to flow through Elrond, his pain signed his own fading but the only thing that kept him from that fate were his children. He held onto that light for five hundred years and never once let it slip through his fingers. He desired to be stronger than his late wife but now it seems to be growing weaker.

Erestor gazed at his friend and watched as he tiredly lifted himself from his chair to place a tome neatly onto the shelf before gliding to the opposite side of the library. His stature screamed sorrow, shoulders slumped and his pace slow. Even his eyes didn't hold the bright spark they once had. His light was going out.

"My lord." He called.

With a sigh Elrond turned around, his dark gold robe billowing about him as he locked eyes onto his friend. Erestor's eyes saddened at the solemn gaze in his brown eyes. Yes, he was fading. It was slow now but soon it would consume him and his heart constricted painfully at the thought.

Elrond stared at Erestor as he searched for words but even he knew that nothing could be said to help the great elf lord. Loneliness had taken its toll and he was not trying to fight against it. The great warrior and noble elf was now to weak and cowardice to fight his own battle. He was ready for it to end. After waiting another moment for Erestor to speak, Elrond turned on his heel and left the library without a word. The lone elf in the room let out a sad groan and prayed to the valar, he even prayed to Celebrian for his lord and friend to finally find his light.

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes snapped open with a light jolt as her hands gripped her belly. Something didn't feel right; cramps were traveling like white hot needles down her legs making a gasp hiss pass her lips. Another cramp shot through her pelvis and down her knees before it stopped and she felt no more. She held her belly and rubbed the spot where she could feel her baby and paled. She rubbed right underneath her stomach, right above her pelvis.<p>

"Stop! Stop please!" She cried as she used her free hand to tap against Glorfindle's armored chest.

The Elf could see the distress and quickly brought his horse to a halt; Elena bounced with the momentum of the horse stopping and hissed with each jolt. The other elves brought their steeds to halt, surrounding their captain and watched the woman. Elena breathed deep and steady, in through the nose and out the mouth she kept chanting. She knew those videos of youtube would come in handy.

She continued to breathe deep and chanting in her head for a few minutes but right before she could tell the man behind her to keep going another cramp, worse than the other two shot through her lower body like white hot electricity that made a cry come past her lips. The pain was continuous; it didn't stop no matter how hard she tried to breathe through it. Elena hunched over, her arms wrapped around her belly as she cried out the rest of the pain; tears flowing down her chin while a soft hand rubbed her back.

"Elena, you must breathe." Glorfindle's soft voice commanded and slowly she got her breathing under control and finally the pain began to dull but another sensation made her blood run cold. Keeping her body hunched over and out of sight from the men around her, she dipped her fingers in-between her thighs and felt sticky moisture. Elena pulled her fingers away and looked at the tips, a choked cry and shuddering breaths were all she could make out as her heart completely stopped and she ran cold.

Her finger tips were red.

Glorfindle knew that something was wrong; beneath his hand he could feel the sharp breaths and the deep tension that wracked her form and quickly he pulled her hand from her to stare at the gleaming red tips. His blood froze that instant and finally Elena found her voice to wail and sob, this situation went from bad to worse. Thinking quickly he pulled Elena closer to him and threw a command over his shoulder.

"_We are a mile from Imraldis and we must get there now! Ride hard and do not stop, keep an eye out for enemies!" _

With that he kicked his horse to run at full gallop, the creature sensing his master's urgency and took off like the graceful being he was. Hooves were digging into the ground, kicking up a flurry of dirt behind the group as the riders flew toward Imraldis. The company formed a half circle behind their commander, swords drawn as they scanned for dangers. They never went after the group of orcs that were roaming the borders, with them still alive they could be anywhere.

Glorfindle kept his arm tight around Elena and steered his horse with the other, trying hard to keep the sobbing woman from being jostled from the fast riding. Her wails assaulted his ears and tensing body alerted him that she was in a pain he couldn't fathom, he could see the gate to Rivendell but it still felt like he was a hundred miles away. Looking down toward the woman in his arm he could see that sweat was building on her brow, her eyes clamped tightly shut and lips crumpled in a deep sob. Her hands were gripping her belly and now he could see the growing pool of blood that darkened the strange pants she was wearing.

Holding her closer to his chest he willed every ounce of strength he had in his being to flow into her, wanting to stop the pain for just a moment until he could get Elrond. She starting to grow pale and her cries were beginning to become quiet and in that moment, Glorfindle had never prayed as hard as he did in that moment.

Just as his steed touched past the gate, one of his men behind him raised the gold horn to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The loud sound of the arrival horn rang proud in the air, rocking Elena's body and momentarily forgetting everything as the horn assaulted her ears and made them ring. Opening her eyes for a moment she could see that she was racing past beautiful buildings that seemed to glow in the sun, waterfalls glistened like falling diamonds and once the horn stopped the sound of rushing water calmed her. Just as her eyes began to close again she made out the faces of people so gorgeous as they stepped away from the charging horses that to her seemed embody radiancy.

This must be what heaven is like.


	4. To Hear Her Cry

The sound of the horn blaring through the air brought Elrond from his thoughts. The horn continued to be blew, sounding louder and much longer than the normal signal of arrival. Leaning over the ledge of the balcony he could see that Glorfindle had returned, riding like he was being chased by a warg and his arm wrapped securely around something. His elven eyes never failed him, from the height he was he could see the long red hair that was blowing over the warriors shoulder. Elrond pushed from the ledge and quickly made haste down the steps and around corners trying to reach the company as quickly as he could, shedding his thick outer robe as he went.

Glorfindle was beginning to become anxious. Elena had been falling in and out of consciousness since arriving in Rivendell, the dark pool was spreading between her legs and she was growing paler by the second. No, he told himself, he will not let these two die. Kicking his horse to charge faster he made his way into the courtyard that sat just beyond Elronds home, coming to a stop before a large staircase with an elf running down them.

"_What has happened, Glorfindle?" _The elf he immediately recognized as Lindir spoke quickly as he watched the golden elf climb down from his horse with a limp but semi-conscious woman in his arms. Lindir gently grasped the lady's cheeks, his breath catching at how chilled and clammy they felt. Her eyes opened from a brief second before closing tightly in pain, her body tensing and a small cry to pass her lips.

"_She was being attacked by __Dunlendings and is heavy with child. The bleeding began on the ride here and I'm afraid that she is dying." _Glorfindle spoke quickly with a hint of sadness in his tone. Yes, he was warrior and had fought in many wars, killed numerously but he couldn't sit back and watch as someone innocent is harmed. It was in his nature to protect, not stand aside and say that he _could _have done something.

Lindir nodded at what his friend said and grasped her cheeks again. "My lady, please open your eyes." He called sternly yet softly and watched as the young woman fought hard through the pain and opened her eyes. Dark green eyes bore into his browns and he could see the fear, pain and tears in them. She was scared to death and yes, she was on the verge of dying.

Before he could say anything else, she closed her eyes and fell back into Glorfindle; her breathing becoming erratic and body shuddering. _"My friend, we need Elrond." _Glorfindle was becoming impatient and with every second going by she was losing hers.

Elrond appeared at the steps and quickly ran down them and reached Glorfindle with a sharp breath. Even from the steps he could see her condition and now that he was close enough to the blood in-between her legs, he had to act quickly to save her.

"B_ring her to the healing chambers while I gather my supplies." _His command held no room for talk as the elves did as they were told and hurried up the stairs and practically running across the palace to their destination. Elrond paced to his study and gathered as much of everything he needed. He knew that this woman was going to give birth, there was no stopping it. Whatever trauma she had endured had quickened the delivery and stressed the baby to its limit; he just prayed that he could save both. Quickly grabbing all the medicinals he would need, he called out the door and soon a young elleth stood before him.

_"I need the best midwife in this palace and I need them now. Please, find Grondwen and send her to the healing chambers immediately." _The elleth bowed and ran the opposite direction as Elrond made his way to the healing chambers where screams and cries met his ears. _Valar be with me, please spare these two souls. _He prayed his request was heard as he opened the door to see that two elleths were stripping the woman and placing a soft cotton gown onto her. She was wide awake now, screaming and holding one of the elleths hands like a vice as her soiled clothes were thrown to the other side of the room. Already Elrond could see the blood seeping through gown and he knew that had to work quickly.

Shooing away the elleth that held her hand and placing a soft hand to her sweaty forehead, his ring sparkled dimly and her cries began to lessen. The more pain he could block the better. "Tell me your name." He spoke softly trying to divert her attention but soon a deep cramp flowed through her like a wave, a cry hissing past her lips and toes curling.

"E…Elena." Her green eyes opened to show him her fear that poured over him like a waterfall. His heart constricted and his breath caught as this little human woman beckoned him for help and peace. Elena reached over and gripped his hand tightly, her shaking fingers gripping his like they were her only hope. "Please help us; I can't take this pain much longer." A sob fell past her lips that turned into a crumpled cry as another jolt of pain made her raise her torso from the pillows.

Elena could feel it when every pain hit her. She was having contractions that were perfectly timed with each other; tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled her hands to hide her sweaty face. It was too soon, she wasn't supposed to be here yet, it was just too soon. Trying to focus on the pain and control her breathing she never noticed another person entering the room.

A tall elleth with long wavy chocolate hair in a light green gown sauntered into the room with an ease of grace, her blue eyes taking in the sight of the bloody human on the bed. A breath hitched in her throat. This little human woman was covered in blood and was paler than a ghost. Looking toward Elrond, she nodded and pulled her sleeves up and began to work.

After asking her name and smoothing the sobbing woman's hair back, she began to explain what was happening. "My dear, you are going to be a mother in the next few moments. I need you to relax for me and ride out those contractions the best you can and when I say push, you push hard and stop when I tell you." Pulling a thick but soft blanket over the trembling woman, she moved her legs to where they needed to be and thanks to the blanket, Elena couldn't see the blood that was continuously accumulating around her bottom half.

Grondwen wiped away the blood so she could see what she was working with and bit her lip at the sight. She was bleeding heavily. She's helped human mothers give birth in the past but only few of them had bled this much and she noticed that it was dark and clotted. She sent a gaze toward Elrond and nodded at him for them to begin.

Elrond sat on the bed and held Elena's hand, eyes locked on hers as she breathed deep and fast. His ring began to sparkle once more and inwardly sighed as her body relaxed to a degree where she could comprehend what Grondwen was instructing her to do. Elena gripped the man's hand tightly as another contraction flowed through her middle, though it was less strong than the others it still made her hiss.

"Elena push now." With a deep intake of breath Elena held it as she leaned forward, pushing hard and listened to the woman's melodic voice count. Elrond kept his grip on Elena's hand tight and firm, squeezing it every few seconds to help her though the push and letting the healing power of his ring flow into her. He knew that if she gave birth without the help of ring, the shock alone would kill her before the babe was even born.

"Okay Elena, three more pushes." Grondwen spoke gently as she cleaned away the blood from the woman; finally seeing that a little bit of the baby's head could be seen. She was doing fine at the moment and said a silent thank you that the baby was not feet first. Many years ago when she was asked to help a woman give birth, the babe came out with his feet first and from the trauma of the birthing, the mother bled way too excessively and passed before she could hold her child.

Elena pushed a third time and fell back onto the pillow already exhausted, sweat was pouring down her face and she could feel the hair sticking to her face like cement. It was uncomfortable but she couldn't bring her arms to wipe her face, she was too tired and wanted nothing more but too sleep; then a soft hand was on her cheeks and she could feel the hair being brushed away and then a cool cloth. She sighed at the sensation until her grip became a vice and a violent spasm rocked through her lower half.

Screams ripped through her throat like sandpaper and tried to lift herself from the bed to ease the pain but the man beside her prevented that. Firm hands gently grasped her shoulders and held her down toward the pillows, thumbs stroking the bit of exposed skin and spoke softly spoke to her.

"Elena you are doing well and are almost finished. You will see your child shortly but you must keep going." His voice was strong but soft and Elena sobbed at the words, she wanted her daughter right now in her arms, she wanted to forget this pain and look upon her creation.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She cried and fixed her back onto the pillows, another pain crashed through her and the urge to push was stronger than before.

Grondwen wiped away the blood and saw that the baby's forehead was out and she could see the eyes were beginning to come through. She rubbed Elena's leg soothingly and called up to her.

"You're almost there, dear. Just a few more pushes." Grabbing a clean rag and wiping her hands, she braced them at the baby's exposed head and gave the command for Elena to push. Sucking in a breath and holding it, she leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could. The building tension in her lower half was beginning to fade, making her push even harder before she ran out of breath and fell back onto the pillow.

Elrond squeezed her hand and wiped the hair that had fallen back away from her face, her green eyes locking onto him making him freeze. He could see that light was flowing back into them, her color was coming back and strength was oozing off of her in waves. He smiled knowing that Vilya was giving her the strength she needed to continue, making a shot of happiness flow through him.

Grondwen firmly grasped the little baby's head, gently rolling it to the side and wiped away the blood that rested on her face. The instant at seeing the features of the babe she could tell that it was girl; soft curls of dark red sat atop her head and eyelashes that brushed her cheeks were to be envied. She had yet to cry and that sparked a bit of worry in the elleth. This human did not go through what she has to lose this bit of light.

Wiping the little nostrils clear from the liquid she gave another command and Elena leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could, Grondwen gently guiding the little one through before finally sliding free into the elleth's waiting hands. Elena crashed into the pillows for the final time, air rushing through her mouth like she had been underwater for an hour, eyes sliding shut from sheer exhaustion.

Elrond released Elena's hand and glided toward Gronwen and stared at the silent babe in her arms. Quickly the cord was severed and the little body was wrapped in a soft blanket, gently being passed over to the Lord before she could start working patching Elena back up.

Elrond stared at the babe that he cradled; she was possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was a mass of light curls that sat atop her little head, a darker red than her mothers. Softly he brushed his finger through it, reveling in the soft feeling of the tendrils. Her eyelashes added to her beauty, dark feathers shadowed her cheeks and now he was dying to see her eye color.

Opening the blanket and placing his palm flat to the baby's chest he paled; there was no heartbeat. Elrond held his breath as he gently but firmly rubbed the babe's chest, kneading the area hoping to spark a breath to escape her but yet, nothing passed through her lips. Cold fear settled into his chest as he continued to rub life into her tiny body. No, this could not happen; he would not let it happen. Stilling his hand and keeping it flat to her chest, he willed his ring to unleash more power from within it, more than he had given to Elena during the birth. The blue gem began to glow brightly, words slipping through Elrond's lips as he again firmly rubbed the area above the baby's heart. He poured his life into the prayer, filled it with life that he hoped would flow into the tiny being.

After a few minutes of this ritual, Elrond was shocked to see that her ashen color soon began to turn pink and her lips began to tremble ever so slightly. Elena opened her eyes and looked to that her baby had not been placed in her arms yet and from searching her mind for a split second, she couldn't remember hearing her cry at all.

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked around the room then at her hand, seeing that the man who was holding it was gone. Fear settled in her heart and franticly looked around the room before falling on a tall form that stood at the edge of her bed. His long brown hair flowed down his back, clashing nicely with the gold outfit he adorned but she noticed that he was holding something. He turned toward her and locked his eyes with hers, showing just a small bit of the babe that he held so gently.

Tears fell down her cheeks but because of the experience that had occurred; she could no longer hold her eyes opened. Slowly her vison began to fade, the colors of the people and the room melting into each other but before she could completely lose consciousness, a sharp wail broke through the silence.


End file.
